


Did I ever cross your mind?

by LadySerenity



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Torchwood Three
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerenity/pseuds/LadySerenity
Summary: Gwen hat ihre Begegnung mit Captain Jack Harkness auf einer Party, Jahre zuvor, nie vergessen. Dann treffen ihr Mann Rhys und sie ihn völlig unerwartet wieder. Die Nacht entwickelt sich in eine Richtung, von der Gwen niemals auch nur zu träumen gewagt hätte....
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Rhys Williams
Kudos: 2





	Did I ever cross your mind?

„Did you sleep last night   
and do you remember dreams?

Do I ever cross your mind   
and do you ever think of me?

When you think about your life  
are there things you would reverse?

I still remember holding you  
just out of sight of her.

In the deep dark parking lot  
pressed up against my car.

With your hands around my neck  
I felt the pounding of your heart“

...

„Mulholland Drive - The Gaslight Anthem“

Gwen bahnte sich den Weg durch die feiernden Menschen, die Stimmung war ausgelassen, die Leute tanzten über die Wiese, standen zu Gruppen gedrängt beisammen, saßen auf dem Boden. Es war garnicht so einfach, zurück zu dem Baumstamm am großen Lagerfeuer zu gelangen, auf dem ihr Mann versuchte, ihren hart erkämpften Platz freizuhalten. Sie schob sich durch eine Gruppe Jugendlicher zu ihrem Platz.

„Es gab keinen Cider mehr, Liebling. Ich habe dir stattdessen ein Tequila-Bier mitgebracht, ok?“ 

Sie reichte ihm die Flasche über seine Schulter hinweg, wandte dann den Kopf und sah, dass der Platz neben Rhys belegt war. Ihr Platz neben ihm. Eine grimmige Falte wollte sich auf ihrer Stirn ausbreiten, als ihr Mann schnell das Wort ergriff.

„Darf ich dir Jack vorstellen, wir haben uns sehr nett unterhalten, während du stundenlang weg warst, Bier holen“, er grinste frech. 

„Hi, ich bin Captain Jack Harkness“, hob der Mann jetzt den Blick zu ihr und hielt ihr die ausgestreckte Hand hin. 

Seine Augen waren blau wie der Ozean. Gwens Knie wurden weich. Sie kannte diese Augen. Diesen Mann. 

Ein Funkeln blitzte im Blau seiner Augen auf. Auch er hatte sie wiedererkannt. 

„Gwen. Hi. Schön dich mal wiederzusehen, wie geht es dir?“ fragte er, verbrannte sie dabei fast mit seinem Blick. 

„Ihr kennt euch?“ fragte Rhys erstaunt.

Gwen und Jack schafften es kaum, die Augen voneinander zu lösen. 

Gwen nickte konfus. 

Jack hatte sich schneller gefangen: „Ja, wir sind uns vor einigen Jahren bei der Party einer Freundin von Gwen in Cardiff begegnet. Ist bestimmt schon zehn Jahre her, oder?“ 

Er blickte Gwen an. 

Sie nickte: „Ja, müsste ungefähr hinkommen. Ich war neunzehn damals...“

„Ich sitze auf deinem Platz“, Jack rutschte ein wenig zur Seite und deutete mit der Hand auf den nunmehr freigewordenen Platz zwischen sich und Rhys. 

Gwen quetschte sich auf das schmale Stück Holz zwischen den beiden Männern. Zu eng, der Platz war zu eng. Ihr wurde heiß.

Jacks unverwechselbarer Duft schoss ihr in die Nase und von dort aus sofort in den Kopf. In den Teil des Gehirns, der Gerüche mit Erinnerungen verknüpfte. Sie warf aus dem Augewinkel einen Seitenblick auf den Mann. Verdammt, er schien keinen Tag gealtert zu sein!

Augenblicklich war dieses Bild wieder da, das Bild, das ihr in den vergangenen Jahren immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf geschossen war:

_Damals_

_Eine Tiefgarage, die Tiefgarage unter dem Haus ihrer Freundin Ann, die mit der Party. Spärlich beleuchtet in einem warmen gelb-orangefarbenen Licht. Lampen, die sich spiegeln in dem blitzblanken, hellbeige gestrichenen Betonfußboden. Ganz leise, ganz dumpf noch die Musik aus der Wohnung über ihnen. Nur das tiefe Wummern des Basses._

_Sein schwarzer Geländewagen. Ihre Hände in seinem Nacken, ihr Rücken gepresst an die Seite des Wagens. Die Beine leicht gespreizt, seine Hüften berühren ihre. Seine Lippen an ihrem Mund, ihrem Hals, ihrem Schlüsselbein. Seine Hände unter ihrer Jeansjacke, an ihrer Taille. Ihr Herz klopft wie verrückt. Und dieser Duft! Er verströmt Sex aus jeder Pore. Ihre Zunge die sich mit seiner vereinigt. Schwindlig vor Verlangen. Sie brennt, ihr ganzer Körper verzehrt sich nach ihm._

_Dann das Gesicht von Peter vor ihrem inneren Auge. Peter, mit dem sie seit der siebten Klasse zusammen ist... Der jetzt gerade bei einer Fortbildungswoche in Swansea ist..._

_Peter..._

_„Stop. Jack. Sorry, ich... ich kann das nicht. Tut mir leid!“_

_Fluchtartig hatte sie die Tiefgarage verlassen. Hatte noch einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zurückgeworfen. Wie er dastand, in seinem grauen, altmodischen Armee-Mantel, die obersten Hemdknöpfe offen, den Hals leicht gerötet. Dort, wo sie mit ihren Lippen daran gesaugt hatte. Er hatte ein wenig perplex ausgesehen, wie sie ihn da so mutterseelenallein in der Tiefgarage hatte stehen lassen...  
_

Selbstverständlich war es richtig gewesen zu gehen. Peter nicht zu betrügen. Absolut goldrichtig. Das hatte sie sich immer und immer wieder gesagt. 

Trotzdem hatte es sich so falsch angefühlt! 

So oft hatte sie sich gewünscht, ihre Entscheidung rückgängig machen zu können, diese Erfahrung mit Jack gemacht zu haben... Diese Nacht hatte sich unauslöschlich in ihr Hirn gepflanzt. Jacks Anblick sich in ihre Netzhaut gebrannt, sein Geruch sich ihr eingeprägt wie ein süchtigmachendes Aphrodisiakum... 

Seit dieser Nacht hatte sie jahrelang in jeder Menschenmenge Jacks Gesicht gesucht, geglaubt seine Stimme hinter sich zu hören. Es hatte kaum einen Tag und vor allem keine Nacht gegeben, in der sie nicht an ihn gedacht hatte...

Und jetzt war er hier, neben ihr, bei einem Lagerfeuerkonzert an einem Strand irgendwo in Pembrokeshire. 

Und wieder war sie vergeben... 

Sie spürte, wie Tränen in Form eines Kloßes begannen in ihrer Kehle aufzusteigen, schmerzhaft versuchten, sich ihren Weg nach oben zu bahnen. Schnell nahm sie einen Schluck aus ihrer Bierflasche.

Ein Stück weiter vorn nahmen die Musiker ihre Positionen auf der kleinen, improvisierten Bühne ein. Applaus und Jubelrufe brandeten auf, als der Sänger seine beiden Begleiter und sich selbst kurz vorstellte und dann die ersten Akkorde auf seiner akustischen Gitarre anschlug. 

Gwen bekam kaum etwas mit vom Konzert, war völlig konfus. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, Jack jemals wieder zu treffen. Vor allem nicht jetzt und hier. 

Sie hatte mit ein paar ruhigen, völlig relaxten Urlaubstagen hier an der Küste gerechnet. Einfach ein bisschen Zeit mit Rhys verbringen, abseits des Alltags. Hoffentlich wieder ins Reine kommen, ihre Liebe neu entdecken. Sie hatten sich ein kleines Cottage direkt an der Steilküste, mit Meerblick, gemietet. Dass auf einer Wiese nur ein paar hundert Yards entfernt an diesem Abend ein kleines Folkkonzert am Lagerfeuer stattfinden würde, hatten sie erst mittags beim Bäcker gehört und spontan beschlossen, hinzugehen. Es war einfach zauberhaft. Rund um das Feuer waren Baumstämme als Bänke aufgebaut, vorn gab es eine provisorische Bühne, auf der jetzt die Band stand. Einige Meter weiter fiel die Wiese steil zur Klippe hin ab. Ganz leise konnte man das Meer unten in der Bucht auf den Strand branden hören...

Wer hatte denn ahnen können, dass sie hier Jack Harkness begegnen würde?

Jack, der mit einem einzigen Lächeln ihre komplette Welt aus den Angeln gehoben hatte.

Das erste Set der Band war zu Ende, sie legten eine Pause ein. 

„Wollt ihr noch was trinken?“ fragte Jack an Gwen und Rhys gewandt. „Ich schlag mich mal bis zur Theke durch.“

„Gern, ich würde noch so eins nehmen“, Rhys deutete auf seine Flasche. „Du auch?“ er wandte sich an seine Frau.

Gwen nickte.

„Bis später dann. Kann sich nur um Stunden handeln“, meinte Jack lachend und deutete auf die Schlange von Menschen, die während der Pause für Getränke anstand. Er nahm den beiden ihre leeren Flaschen ab und schlug dann den Weg Richtung Theke ein. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ fragte Rhys. „Du bist irgendwie so abwesend heute Abend...“

Gwen blickte ihn an. 

„Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung. Wirklich“, sie drückte beruhigend seine Hand. 

„Ist ja lustig, dass du Jack kennst. Wie klein die Welt doch manchmal ist“, plauderte Rhys. „Er arbeitet für eine Spezialeinheit der Regierung und ist wegen eines Falles hier, hat er mir eben erzählt, als du weg warst. Scheint alles supergeheim zu sein. Wenn’s denn stimmt“, lachte Rhys.   
„Vielleicht will er auch nur Eindruck machen. Er ist extrem charmant, nicht?“ 

Gwen nickte. „Oh ja, das ist er“, antwortete sie seufzend. 

Rhys warf ihr einen fragenden Seitenblick zu. Die Antwort seiner Frau war offensichtlich aus tiefster Seele gekommen. In diesem Moment kam Jack zurück, in jeder Hand einen Sechser-Tray aus Pappe, gefüllt mit Getränken. 

„So. Das sollte dann bis zum Ende des Konzerts reichen. Nennt mich genial!“ rief Jack schon von weitem.

Die beiden lachten mit Jack, während sie sich an den Getränken bedienten. 

„Womit haben wir das eigentlich verdient, dass du dich so gut um uns kümmerst? Du kennst uns doch garnicht. Oder kaum, im Fall von Gwen“, fragte Rhys lächelnd. 

„Ihr gefallt mir halt einfach. Nichts weiter. Außerdem bin ich froh, heute Abend so nette Gesellschaft zu haben“, antwortete Jack und zwinkerte Rhys dabei zu. 

Er grinste. Dieser Jack war wirklich ein extrem attraktiver Typ. Irgendwas hatte er an sich, man konnte es nicht benennen, aber seine Präsenz hatte ihn innerhalb von zwei Minuten völlig in seinen Bann gezogen. Gwen schien es da ganz genau so zu gehen, dachte Rhys, als er einen Seitenblick auf seine Frau warf, die gerade strahlend die Flasche Stout entgegennahm, die Jack ihr reichte. 

Sie lauschten den Songs der Folkband. Als diese ihr Set nach einigen weiteren Songs beendet hatte, übernahm ein DJ die Bühne. Alle Zuschauer, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch auf den Bänken gesessen hatten, sprangen spätestens jetzt auf und ließen sich vom DJ zum tanzen animieren. Das Ganze hatte eine unglaublich entspannte Lässigkeit. Der Flair des Abends bewegte sich irgendwo zwischen Glastonbury und Burning Man Festival. Natürlich nur in viel, viel kleineren Dimensionen. Sie waren schließlich irgendwo in der walisischen Provinz. 

Gwen nahm ihre Arme nach oben, in der rechten ihre Bierflasche und wiegte ihre Hüften im Takt der Musik. Sie liebte diesen Song und er passte gerade so gut. 

Gwen konnte nicht umhin, mitzusingen: „I walked this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams...“

Jack und Rhys standen direkt hinter ihr, grinsten sich an. 

„Meine Frau ist die Beste, aber singen kann sie wirklich nicht“, meinte Rhys grinsend. 

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern, musste ihm aber schmunzelnd zustimmen. 

„Wie lange seid ihr beide schon ein Paar?“, fragte Jack, nah an Rhys Ohr, um die Musik zu übertönen.

„Seit sieben Jahren“, antwortete Rhys. „Ist ein wenig die Luft raus, in letzter Zeit. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass sie noch so wirklich glücklich ist mit mir... Das hier soll so eine Art Liebesurlaub werden. Sind aber erst gestern angekommen“, erklärte Rhys und nahm einen Schluck seines Biers. 

Warum zur Hölle erzählte er diesem Mann neben sich, den er erst an diesem Abend kennengelernt hatte, eigentlich gerade seine Beziehungsprobleme? Verwundert über sich selbst schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Irgendwas an diesem Jack ließ ihn redselig werden. Er strahlte etwas derart Anziehendes aus, Rhys hätte ihm hier und jetzt sein Leben anvertraut. 

Jack nickte. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen, dass sie nicht leicht zufriedenzustellen ist. Ja... Aber die schwierigen Frauen sind doch leider auch immer die interessantesten, nicht wahr?“ 

Gedankenverloren blickten beide auf Gwen, die wild ihre Haare schüttelnd absolut in dem Song aufging, der gerade gespielt wurde. Als das Lied in die letzten Akkorde ging, kam sie die paar Schritte auf die beiden Männer zu. Hielt Jack ihre leere Flasche hin. 

„Ist noch ein neues da?“ fragte sie, frech grinsend. 

Jack bückte sich nach hinten und zog ein neues Bier aus dem Getränkehalter. Öffnete es mit seinem Schlüsselbund und reichte es an Gwen weiter. Lachend umarmte sie Rhys mit dem rechten, Jack mit dem linken Arm, blickte dann von einem zum anderen. 

„Jetzt habe ich Begleitung von zwei tollen Männern heute Abend und keiner von euch beiden will mit mir tanzen... Langweiler - pah.“ 

Sie winkte ab, schnappte sich die Flasche und setzte ihr Tanzen fort. Jubelte zusammen mit dem Rest des Publikums dem DJ zu, der gerade die ersten Takte von „Self Esteem“ anstimmte. Er war offensichtlich im gleichen Alter wie der größte Teil seines Publikums und traf mit den Hits aus deren Jugend natürlich genau ins Schwarze.

Wild headbangend ging Gwen völlig im Song auf. 

„Wie siehts mit dir aus?“ fragte Rhys in Jacks Ohr, um die Musik zu übertönen. „Hast du eine Freundin, einen Freund?“ 

„Mal einen Freund, mal eine Freundin. Aber im Moment nicht, nein“, antwortete Jack mit einem mehr als zweideutigen Lächeln und bestätigte damit Rhys Vermutung, dass er durchaus auch auf Männer stand. Da hatte ihn sein Radar doch nicht getäuscht. 

„Jetzt kommt schon, ihr Faultiere“ Gwen kam ausgelassen auf sie zu, warf ihre Lederjacke auf die Bank, fasste jeden von ihnen an einer Hand und versuchte, sie zum tanzen zu bewegen. 

„Shalalalala...“ sang Gwen und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Mr. Jones and me...“ sang sie weiter und zog Jack von hinten zu sich heran. 

Nach einem fragenden Blick zu Rhys, der aufmunternd nickte, legte Jack seine Hände auf Gwens Hüften und bewegte sich mit ihr. Ließ sich von ihr in den Rhythmus des Songs ziehen. Gwen streckte ihre Hände nach Rhys aus. Auch der gab nun seinen gespielten Widerstand gegen das Tanzen auf und ließ sich von Gwen, Jack und dem Beat gefangen nehmen. 

Kurz blickte er sich um. Nein, sie fielen absolut nicht auf, so zu dritt tanzend. Das ganze Publikum bestand aus wild zusammengewürfelten, aneinander hängenden Menschenknäueln. 

Der nächste Song begann, Gwen genoss es sichtlich, sowohl von vorn als auch von hinten flankiert von den Männern zu tanzen. Beide hatten ihre Scheu abgelegt und tanzten. Jack extrem gut. Rhys gab sich leidlich Mühe, war aber auf jeden Fall ausgelassen und mit Eifer dabei. Seine Wangen glühten rot. 

Erstaunt stellte Gwen fest, dass die Männer ihrer beider Finger auf ihren Hüften miteinander verschränkt hatten. 

Ausgelassen genoßen sie die Stimmung, die Musik und den kleinen Rausch, den sie sich angetrunken hatten. Rhys küsste Gwen atemlos. Jack hinter ihr schaute ihnen dabei schmunzelnd über die Schulter. 

„Ihr seid heiß, wisst ihr das eigentlich?“ raunte Jack, deutlich hörbar für beide, ganz nah an ihrer beider Ohren und zog den Kopf dann schnell wieder zurück, schaute Richtung Bühne.

Gwen und Rhys hielten einen Moment in ihrem Kuss inne. 

Blickten sich an.

„Willst du, ich meine, du weißt, worüber wir letztens gesprochen haben...?“, hauchte Rhys Gwen an der, Jack abgewandten, Seite ins Ohr. 

Endorphine schossen Gwen ins Hirn und direkt im Anschluss zwischen ihre Beine. Hatte Rhys das wirklich gerade gefragt? Sie konnte ihre Euphorie kaum zügeln. 

„Du meinst wirklich...? Ich meine, du stehst auch auf ihn, ja?“, wisperte Gwen zurück. 

Allerdings nicht so leise, wie sie beabsichtigt hatte - Alkoholpegel und die laute Musik erschwerten das Flüstern doch erheblich. Davon abgesehen war Gwen eigentlich nie leise... 

Natürlich hatte auch Jack die Unterhaltung der beiden mitangehört, ließ sich das aber nicht angehen und gab schmunzelnd vor, äußerst interessiert den DJ zu beobachten. 

Rhys nickte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja...Er ist heiß, nicht wahr? Außerdem ist er bi...“

Gwen strahlte, das war Antwort genug für Rhys. Sie fuhr mit dem Tanzen fort, zog Jacks Schoß wieder näher an ihr Gesäß, Rhys schob vorne ein Knie ein wenig zwischen ihre Beine und so versuchten sie zusammen so etwas ähnliches wie einen Twist. Was sich aber als garnicht mal so einfach zu koordinieren herausstellte. Vor allem Rhys tat sich schwer, mit dem tief in die Knie gehen. Sie lachten gemeinsam, ob des missglückten Versuches und tanzten lieber mit weniger Beinarbeit weiter.

Der DJ legte einen ruhigeren Song auf. Gwen schaute Rhys in die Augen, er nickte ihr zu. Sie drehte sich ein wenig, so dass sie jetzt seitlich zwischen Jack und Rhys stand, schlang beiden jeweils einen Arm um die Taille.

„Jack? Wir wollten dich etwas fragen...“ begann Gwen zögerlich. 

Röte überzog ihre Wangen. 

Es sah zauberhaft aus, wie sie so errötete, dachte Jack und beschloss, es ihr ein wenig leichter zu machen: „Ja, ich würde wahnsinnig gern mit euch schlafen!“ antwortete Jack mit strahlendem Lächeln, auf die noch nicht gestellte Frage und fasste sowohl Rhys als auch Gwen bei der Hand.

Gwen senkte kurz den Blick und strahlte dann abwechselnd Jack und Rhys an. 

„Unser Feriencottage ist nur fünf Minuten entfernt“, meinte Rhys. „Oder...?“ 

„Hört sich gut an, dann lasst uns gehen - wenn ihr fertig seid mit tanzen, heißt das?“ antwortete Jack schmunzelnd. 

„Ja, definitiv fertig“, waren Gwen und Rhys sich einig. Sie verließen die Wiese in Richtung der schmalen Straße, an der auch ihr Ferienhäuschen lag. 

Während des kurzen Spaziergangs bis zum Haus hielten sie ein wenig nervösen Smalltalk. Gwen konnte es nicht glaube, dass das hier nun wirklich passieren sollte. Jack! 

Rhys und sie hatten vor einigen Wochen mal über die Idee eines Dreiers gesprochen. Um ihr Sexleben ein bisschen aufzupeppen... Beide teilten sie diese erotische Phantasie. Hatten sich darauf verständigt, dass sie es gern mal ausprobieren würden, wenn die Gelegenheit sich ergeben würde. Rein theoretisch... 

Rhys schloss die Tür des Häuschens auf, die Zarge war so niedrig, dass er den Kopf ein wenig einziehen musste, um einzutreten. 

„Dann mal alle hereinspaziert...“

Gwen und Jack folgten ihm. Gwen knipste eine Stehlampe im Wohnzimmer an. 

„Ich muss auf jeden Fall noch eben unter die Dusche“, erklärte Gwen und deutete auf ihr vom Tanzen leicht verschwitztes, rotes Top. 

„Oh ja, ich auch“, antworteten die Männer zeitlgleich. Sie lachten. 

„Ladies First...“ rief Gwen lachend und lief, sich das Shirt bereits über den Kopf ziehend, in Richtung Badezimmer. 

„Wollen wir uns so lange noch einen genehmigen?“ fragte Rhys und hielt Jack eine Flasche Single Malt hin.

„Klar, gern. Aber nur einen kleinen Schluck für mich.“ Er deutete einen Fingerbreit an. 

Rhys goß den Whisky in zwei Gläser, reichte Jack dann eines davon. Jack wanderte, das Glas in der Hand, ein paar Schritte bis zur gläsernen Tür, die auf die Terasse hinaus führte. Er blickte hinaus. Wäre es nicht so dunkel gewesen, hätte man das Meer von hier aus sehen können. So konnte er nur, auf der Klippe an der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Bucht, das rotierende Licht des Leuchtturms erkennen. Versonnen schaute er darauf. 

Rhys gesellte sich zu ihm ans Fenster. Schweigend blickten sie in die Nacht hinaus, tranken ihren Whisky. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, ganz im Gegenteil. Die Nervosität von zuvor hatte sich gelegt, war einer angehnehm entspannten Vorfreude gewichen. 

„Fertig, der nächste!“ ertönte Gwens Stimme aus dem Badezimmer. 

Jack ließ Rhys den Vortritt: „Ich treffe euch dann gleich. Im Schlafzimmer?“ 

Rhys bejahte und ging dann unter die Dusche. Schnell war er fertig und rief dies ebenfalls zu Jack hin. Dann ging er ins Schlafzimmer, wo Gwen bereits, in ein großes weisses Handtuch eingewickelt, auf dem Bett lag. 

Sie grinste Rhys an. Er musste unwillkürlich zurückgrinsen, als er ihre Vorfreude sah. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er von dieser Idee so begeistert sein würde, wie er es jetzt tatsächlich war. Das überraschte ihn selbst, vor allem, weil ihr Date jetzt ein Mann war. Das hatten sie bei ihrem Gespräch vor ein paar Wochen eigentlich garnicht so genau thematisiert. 

Aber, wie er schon zu Beginn des Abends bemerkt hatte - er fand Jack attraktiv, anziehend. Obwohl er eigentlich Frauen bevorzugte. Klar, das ein oder andere Experiment unter Jungs hatte auch er in seiner Jugend erlebt. Dass er sich von einem Mann aber so angezogen gefühlt hatte, wie heute von Jack, dass war bisher noch nicht vorgekommen. Er rubbelte mit einem Handtuch seine Haare trocken und setzte sich dann zu Gwen aufs Bett. Sogleich krabbelte sie an ihn heran, setzte ihm ein paar kleine, spielerische Küsse auf den nackten Rücken. 

Rhys zog sie unter seinem Arm durch zu sich heran, so dass Gwens Kopf halb auf seinem Schoß lag. Er strich ihr, die noch leicht feuchten, Haare zurück. Ernst sah er seine Frau an: 

„Bis du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst? Wir müssen das nicht, wenn du nicht willst...“ 

„Oh ja, auf jeden Fall. Ich will auf jeden Fall. Du?“ 

Rhys nickte. 

„Ja, absolut. Ich bin neugierig...“ 

Zufrieden, dass sie sich einig waren lächelten sie sich an, küssten sich. 

Die Tür ging auf, Jack betrat den Raum. Auch er hatte nur ein kleines Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen, das mehr preisgab, als es verbarg. 

„Super, ihr habt schon mal angefangen“, flachste er grinsend, während er neben Rhys auf dem Bett Platz nahm. Dann knipste er die kleine Nachttischlampe an, dimmte sie noch ein wenig, bis das Licht seinen Vorstellungen entsprach. Dann ging er zum Lichtschalter neben der Tür und schaltete die Deckenbeleuchtung aus. 

„Besser...“ zufrieden mit sich nickte er. 

Kam dann wieder herüber zum Bett. 

„Habt ihr Equipment“, er malte Anführungszeichen in die Luft, „...hier? Sonst hole ich eben was aus meinem Mantel.“ 

Rhys schmunzelte, zog die Schublade des Nachtschränkchens auf. Eine Tube Gleitgel, eine Flasche mit Massageöl und zwei Vibratoren kamen zum Vorschein. 

„Liebesurlaub, sagte ich ja schon...“ meinte er grinsend. 

„Perfekt“, antwortete Jack mit zähneblitzendem Grinsen. „Dann können wir ja jetzt endlich zum heißen Teil übergehen...“ 

Kurz wurde er ernst: „Das ist das erste Mal, dass ihr jemanden zu euch ins Bett holt, oder?“ 

Gwen und Rhys nickten. 

„Ok. Wenn sich einer von euch nicht wohl fühlt, egal zu welchem Zeitpunkt, hört ihr - egal, ein Wort genügt und wir brechen das ab. Alles klar?“ 

Er blickte beiden ernst in die Augen. Wieder nickten beide. Jack strahlte so eine positive, vertrauenerweckende Selbstsicherheit aus. Sie fühlten sich in seiner Gegenwart gut aufgehoben.

Gwen ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett sinken, löste das Badetuch um ihren Körper und drapierte sich dann einladend darauf. Süffisant grinste sie die beiden Männer an. Mehr Aufforderung brauchte es nicht. Rhys krabbelte zu ihrer rechten, Jack zur linken Seite, neben ihr aufs Bett. 

Rhys küsste Gwen, ließ dann seine Zunge ihren Hals entlang gleiten. Jack schaute einen Moment zu und kopierte Rhys‘ Tun dann an der entgegengesetzten Seite von Gwens Hals. Zwei Münder glitten an ihrem Körper langsam weiter nach unten. Ließen ihre Zungen ihre Brustwarzen liebkosen, knabberten leicht an den harten Knospen. Gwen stöhnte in die Berührung. Das Gefühl war unglaublich. Jack und Rhys glitten weiter an ihr nach unten, nachdem sie ihre Brüste ausgiebig bearbeitet hatten. 

Gwen kicherte, als die Zungen sie an der Taille kitzelten. Sie spürte, wie die Erregung in ihr begann, sich in ihrer Körpermitte zusammenzuziehen, als Jack und Rhys mit ihren Zungen den Weg entlang ihrer Leisten nahmen. Gleich, gleich würden sie ankommen... 

Aber - plötzlich stoppte die feuchte Berührung. 

Gwen öffnete die Augen, blickte an sich herunter um dann zu sehen, wie sich just in diesem Moment die Köpfe der beiden Männer trafen. Die beiden sich ansahen und Jack begann, Rhys zu küssen. Fordernd seine Zunge in den Mund des anderen Mannes schob, der offensichtlich erst kurz verblüfft schien, den Kuss dann aber enthusiastisch erwiderte. Gwen glaubte bei dem Anblick fast zu schmelzen. Ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass der Anblick zweier sich küssender Männer sie so dermaßen anmachte...

Als die beiden den Kuss lösten, verständigten sie sich stumm darüber, wer welche Richtung einschlagen sollte. Rhys leckte an Gwens Bauch hinauf, bis er wieder an ihren weichen Brüsten angekommen war. Jack ließ seine Zunge den Weg abwärts erkunden. Küsste sich an der Innenseite von Gwens Schenkel entlang bis auf Höhe des Knies, wechselte dann auf das andere Bein und küsste sich dort wieder nach oben. Gwen erzitterte. Endlich erreichte seine feuchte Zunge ihre Klitoris. Stupste einmal kurz dagegen. Jack veränderte seine Position, um besser an sie heran zu kommen. Er lag nun zwischen ihren Beinen, bedeutete ihr mit den Händen, die Beine aufzustellen. 

Rhys ließ unterdessen ihre Nippel unter seiner Zunge kribbeln. Küsste sich dann ihren Hals entlang um seine Zunge in ihren Mund zu stoßen. Gwen nahm sie gierig auf, umtanzte sie mit ihrer Zunge. Stöhnte dabei in seinen Mund, als Jack begann, seine Zunge um ihren Kitzler kreisen zu lassen. 

„Sie liebt es, wenn man mit der Zunge ein klein wenig in sie eindringt und sich dann langsam nach oben leckt“, raunte Rhys, mit vor Erregung rauer Stimme. 

Rhys Stimme zu hören, die Jack Anweisungen gab, machte Gwen verrückt. Sie stöhnte laut auf, als Jack genau das tat, was Rhys ihm vorgeschlagen hatte. 

„Komm her“, stöhnte sie Rhys ins Ohr und fasste an seine Erektion. Dirigierte ihn ganz nah an ihr Gesicht. Rhys kniete sich hin, sodass Gwen mit der Zunge seine Eichel umkreisen konnte. Keuchend warf er den Kopf in den Nacken, als Gwen mit der nächsten Bewegung seinen ganzen Penis in ihrer heißen Mundhöhe versinken ließ. 

Jack angelte ein kleines Zierkissen vom Bett neben sich, ohne das Spiel seiner Zunge zu unterbrechen, und schob es Gwen unter den Po. Dann setzte er seine Zunge deutlich tiefer an, begann an Gwens Anus und zog seine Zunge von dort aus bis ganz nach oben. Gwen keuchte. Verlor für einen Moment den Rhythmus an Rhys Erektion, schaffte es nur, heftig zu stöhnen. Das Vibrieren, das ihre Kehle dabei erzeugte, ließ wiederum Rhys beben. Gwen spürte, wie die Erregung sich in ihrer Klitoris zu einer kleinen Explosion verdichtete und sie kam...

Jack stoppte seine Bewegung. Gab ihr einen Moment der Erholung. Rhys zog sich von Gwens Mund zurück und streichelte ihr sanft über die Brüste und den Bauch.

Gwen kam langsam wieder zu Atem, als sie schon spürte, wie Jack begann, mit von Gleitgel benetzen Händen an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel hinauf zu massieren. Wohlig seufzend lächelte Gwen, als Jacks kräftige Hände ihre Bewegungen immer weiter in Richtung ihrer Vulva ausdehnten. Rhys ließ seine Zunge währenddessen an Gwens Brustwarze spielen. Jack hatte sich weiter nach unten vorgearbeitet und ließ seine Daumenspitze kräftig über Gwens Muskelring gleiten. Gwen erschauderte, ob der Sensation des Gefühls. 

„Alles ok?“, fragte Rhys, leichte Besorgnis in der Stimme, der aus seiner Postition nicht sehen konnte, was Jack gerade tat. 

Gwen nickte enthuasiastisch: „Ja, Gott. Mehr als das.“ 

Im gleichen Moment spürte Rhys eine kräftige Hand an seiner Erektion. Jack hatte sich zwischen Gwens Schenkeln auf die Knie gesetzt, ohne die Massage an Gwens intimsten Stellen auch nur zur unterbrechen und hatte zeitgleich mit der linken Hand nach Rhys gegriffen. Grinste ihn, der im ersten Moment kurz verblüfft geschaut hatte, jetzt charmant an. 

„...ich habe schließlich zwei Hände...“ und süffisant grinsend mit den Schultern zuckte.

Rhys genoß Jacks Behandlung sehr, während er, immer noch die Hand auf Gwens Brust hatte. Es war, wie das beste aus zwei Welten. Auf der einen Seite die weiche Brust einer Frau, seiner Frau, weiter unten dann die starke Männerhand, die fordernd seine Härte rieb. Rhys stöhnte. Ebenso wie Gwen, die überwältigt war vom Gefühl, als Jack einen Finger in sie eindringen ließ und einige Momente später einen zweiten hinzunahm. 

„Stop, stop, stop...“ brachte Rhys keuchend hervor und fasste Jack am Arm. „Ich komme sonst.“ 

Rhys schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte sich mit ein paar Berechnungen abzulenken, das half soweit, dass er sich nach einigen Augenblicken wieder ein wenig unter Kontrolle hatte. 

Gwen war ebenfalls an dem Punkt, an dem sie es kaum noch aushalten konnte. Sie zog das Kissen unter ihrem Po heraus, um sich aufsetzen zu können. War dann blitzschnell auf ihren Knien und hatte ihren Mund über Jacks Erektion gestülpt. Ließ sie einige Male tief in ihren Mund eindringen, hob dann den Kopf ein wenig und blickte Jack in die Augen: 

„Ich will euch in mir, beide, jetzt“, raunte sie, mit vor Erregung dunkler, kehliger Stimme. 

Dann warf sie Rhys den selben Blick zu und kletterte auf ihn. Mit der rechten Hand justierte sie seine Erektion ein wenig und ließ sich dann mit einem glücklichen Stöhnen darauf hinuntergleiten. 

Jack war unterdessen ein wenig höher, zwischen Rhys leicht gespreizte Beine gerutscht und streichelte von dort aus abwechselnd Rhys Hoden und Gwens Pobacken, wenn diese sich nach unten senkten. 

Gwen warf wild ihre Haare nach hinten, schaute über die Schulter.

„Jetzt komm schon Jack“. 

„Oh ja...Ich komme jetzt zu euch“

Jack rieb seine Härte großzügig mit Gleitgel ein, rutschte noch ein Stück weiter nach vorne und hielt Gwens Po dann mit einer Hand in der Abwärtsbewegung auf. Positionierte vorsichtig seine Spitze an ihrem Eingang.

„Psst. Mach langsam“, raunte er Gwen ins Ohr. 

Geführt von Jacks Hand ließ Gwen sich langsam hinunter, das Gefühl, beide Männer in sich zu spüren machte sie atemlos. Sie gab sich einige wenige Momente, um sich an das Gefühl der Enge in sich zu gewöhnen, es war unglaublich, konnte sich dann nicht mehr zurückhalten und begann wieder, sich diesmal auf beiden Männern, auf- und abzubewegen. 

„Ich kann dich auch spüren“, meinte Rhys erstaunt, als auch Jack sich langsam in Gwen bewegte. 

Jack schmunzelte: „Klar, ich dich auch. Ist schliesslich nicht allzuviel dazwischen, was trennt...“

„Das ist so heiß. Ich habe davon solange geträumt“, stöhnte Gwen, kaum noch fähig, sich koordiniert zu bewegen. 

Jack griff um Gwens Hüfte herum nach vorn zu ihrer Klitoris und platzierte den kleinen Vibrator aus der Schublade genau darauf. Hielt ihn fest, während er Gwen mit Stößen von hinten entgegenkam. 

Beide Männer spürten, wie Gwens Muskulatur im Inneren begann zu krampfen. Das war Zuviel für Rhys, der sich unter einem heftigen Stöhnen begann in Gwen zu pumpen. Gwen hielt in der Bewegung inne, spürte wie sich eine Eruption in ihrem Inneren zusammenbraute. Jack hielt sie mit der linken Hand an der Hüfte und stieß in sie, während er vorne ihre Klitoris reizte. 

Gwen schrie... und kam. Einem Erdbeben gleich bebte ihr ganzer Unterleib, sie glaubte, ab der Taille abwärts nur noch aus Lust zu bestehen, während auch Jack sich mit einem letzten Stoß in sie keuchend entlud, sich an ihren Rücken klammerte, während Rhys ihr die Oberschenkel entlang strich. Rhys hatte noch nie in seinem Leben etwas erotischeres, als diesen Anblick gerade gesehen. Seine Frau, völlig entrückt, die Augen geschlossen auf ihm. Zuckend im Nachbeben ihres Orgasmus. Jack, dieser hübsche Mistkerl, hinter ihr, das Kinn auf ihrer Schulter abgelegt, die Augen während seines, leisen, Höhepunktes ebenfalls kurz geschlossen, bevor er dann seinen Blick mit dem von Rhys vereinigte. Ihm so tief, voller Lust und absolutem Einvernehmen, Dankbarkeit in die Augen schaute, dass ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Nacken kroch. 

Jack verschränkte seine Finger auf Gwens Hüften mit denen von Rhys, nachdem er den kleinen Vibrator in Form eines Schmetterlings ausgeschaltet und von Gwens Klitoris genommen hatte. Für einen Moment hielten sie so inne. Genossen die Nähe, die Hitze, den Geruch von Pheromonen und Sex und Hitze. 

*********

Sie hatten sich voneinander gelöst, ein wenig gesäubert. Rhys hatte das Fenster weit geöffnet. Ein leichter Wind ließ die weiße Gardine flattern und trug den Geruch von Salz von Meer in das Zimmer hinein. Nur der durch das Fenster scheinende Mond erhellte das Zimmer noch ein wenig. 

Gwen lag zwischen Rhys und Jack. Rhys, seitlich, ebenso wie sie, an ihren Rücken geschmiegt. Jack auf ihrem Arm, das Gesicht ihr zugewandt, seinen Arm über ihre und Rhys Hüften geschlungen. 

Rhys war schon eingeschlafen, wie man seinen tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen entnehmen konnte. 

Jack strich Gwen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, sie öffnete die Augen. 

„Hast du je an mich gedacht?“, fragte Jack, fast unhörbar. 

Ein leises, bitteres Auflachen entfuhr Gwen. Sie schlug schnell die Hand vor dem Mund, um Rhys nicht zu wecken. Dann blickte sie Jack in die strahlendblauen Augen: 

„Jede verdammte Nacht, Jack. Jede verdammte Nacht! Du ahnst nicht, wie oft ich mir gewünscht habe, die Zeit zurückdrehen und zu dieser einen Nacht zurückkehren zu können. Zu bleiben... Jemanden wie dich, kann man niemals mehr im Leben vergessen, Jack Harkness...“

ENDE


End file.
